


Jaspvid One-Shots

by Puregold



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Counselor Jasper, Alternate Universe - Jasper didn't die, Chapter 3 is funny, Comedy, Dadvid AU, Danielle is David's deadname, David's trans yeet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Child Abuse, I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry I gave David a tragic backstory, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaspdadvid au I guess lol, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Trans Male Character, Victim Blaming, also dont interact if you ship maxvid or anything like that, also warning/tw cause David's nightmare is kinda graphic, an theres a spongebob reference, they ain't married but they might as well be lol, they took Max in and hes their kid now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: Davey hasn't had a nightmare in years. Not since we first started dating. When we first started dating, after we got his step-dad imprisoned like he should be, he had vivid, terrible nightmares. Every night. It got so bad that he would even refuse to sleep.So him having another nightmare like this is alarming, to say the least.





	1. Nightmares

I was walking through my house. Just walking, on my way to get some orange juice from the fridge. Mom was out grocery shopping and I was thirsty. But right when I opened the refrigerator door, it was slammed shut.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Accused my step-dad, who had suddenly appeared right beside me.

"Getting... juice." I whispered, unsure of myself as I looked down at my socked feet.

"Do you have a job? Do you work? Do you pay for anything that even exists in this household?" He demanded, voice stern and demanding in my ear. I flinched at his words, refusing to look up from the floor.

"If you want juice you're gonna have to pay for it." He snarled, grabbing my wrist and aggressively groping my under-developed breast.

I whined, filled with regret, disgust and anxiety as I looked up at him with a pitiful expression. "I don't want juice! I don't! I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for that now, Danielle. Get on the couch." He ordered, and I cried, but knew better than to disobey him as I made my way to sit.

I couldn't help but glance at the clock. When was mom getting back? My step-dad was at my side in seconds, and it was like he grew a million different hands with which to grab and hurt me. It burned like fire, my soft skin covered in bruises and filth as he took out all his anger on my body. I screamed and cried, but to no avail, suffering as he made my insides bleed. The second he left to go get something from the room, I got up and ran despite the ache and pain, despite the fiery sensation between my legs.

I kept running, and the longer I ran the older I got. I was David again and all my bruises and pain were gone, when I saw him. Cameron Campbell. Dear old Mr. Campbell, waiting for me at the camp entrance like he did every summer. I broke into a wide smile, throwing myself against him with a big hug as I rejoiced.

"Mr. Campbell! Oh, I'm so glad to see you sir! Don's after me!" I shouted, worry on my face as he held me firmly. "He was mad- and he touched me again and hurt my insides, and it was so bad and it hurt so bad and I..." I couldn't help but cry as he held me tightly, comforting me like the father I wish I had.

"Oh, Davey. It's okay. He's not gonna hurt you any more." I took comfort in his words, before he said. "He knew you were bad. He knew you were gonna betray me, so he just did some pre-planned revenge on you is all. You're okay now."

"W-what?" I ask, confused and hurt as I pull away from his embrace. He laughs, that loud, hearty laugh that I used to find so warm and inviting.

"You let me go to jail, Davey. You're awful and you betrayed me." He accuses. "And now you're gonna hurt him, too."

He then turns around, before pulling Max out of thin air. Max is furious, kicking, screaming and spitting in defiance. "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! FUCK OFF! FUCK YOU!"

Cameron then drops him with no regard or care, and I scream as I hear a crack when Max hits the ground. I try to get to him, but it's like my feet are stuck in molasses. Cameron then grabs him by the neck, lifting his head up and repeatedly slamming it back down against the hard, forest floor.

I scream, sobbing as I try to get to him. "STOP! STOP IT! NO!" I shout, panic surging through my chest as Max's little body only gets more bruised and bloody.

Max cries. "David! David, stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, make it stop!" He coughs up blood as Cameron pours dirt in his eyes.

"NO!" I scream, feeling like a monster as I watch Max get hurt. "I'm sorry! Please! Let him go, stop!"

* * *

 

"No..." David says in a quiet, soft whisper. I'm a relatively light sleeper, so my eyes flutter open at David's words.

I rub my eyes and turn my head, casting my gaze over David's back as he sleeps. A few seconds pass, then his foot twitches beside mine, and he lets out a small whimper.

"Stop..." He says, and I sit up on my arms and lean over him to see his face. He's frowning and his eyes are twitching, and I take that as a sign to gently wake him up.

"Davey..." I whisper, shaking his shoulder a bit to try and rouse him. "Wake up. It's just a dream."

His eyes shoot open and I can feel him tense up, catching his breath as he wakes up and rolls over to look at me. "Jasper?"

"Yeah. It's me, Jasper. Everything's okay, you're safe." I reassure, holding his hand as I lay back down and kiss his nose.

He sighs, apologetic in nature as he rubs his eyes. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I reply. "Couldn't sleep. You okay? You wanna talk about it?" David doesn't get nightmares often. Anymore, that is.

When we first started dating, after we got his step-dad imprisoned like he should be, he had vivid, terrible nightmares. Every night. It got so bad that he would even refuse to sleep.

"It was... Dumb." He replies, looking down at our conjoined hands. "First it was about my dad, but then... I ran away. And I was in the woods, and Mr. Campbell was there."

I can't help but feel anger grow in my chest at the mention of that jackass. David was always really attached to him, since he was an adult male figure in his life that even _slightly_ cared about him and didn't do the shitty things that his step-dad did to him. He did other shitty things, sure, but David has a habit of looking at everyone through rose-colored glasses.

"First he was... Really nice, and he helped me. But, then he said that I betrayed him." David's hand squeezes mine, and I squeeze back. "That he's in jail 'cause of me, and he hates me now. But that-" David sniffles, wiping at his eyes and covering his mouth. "That wasn't even the worst part. He got Max, and he hurt Max to get back at me. And Max was screaming at me, he- he was so mad. I-"

I hold both of David's hands and lean forward to press gentle kisses to his forehead and cheeks. "Cameron wasn't your fault. He went to jail 'cause of his own shitty actions, and you did the right thing when you helped your campers and the camp instead of him. I'm so proud of you."

David blushes, replying with a simple. "Thank you. But I- He threatened to get revenge. If he gets out and hurts Max- I just-"

"He is _not_ getting out of there, David. And he's not gonna hurt you, or Max, or anybody else. Okay? He's locked up to hell and back." I reassure, peppering his face with tender kisses.

"But he's escaped numerous inescapable situations before." David counters. "And he's crafty, and manipulative, and he's not the type to make promises he can't keep-"

"Hey." I say, cutting him off. "He's not getting out of there. And if he does, he's not hurting you or anyone else. Okay? I won't let him. Promise."

David hesitates. 'Promise' is a word the two of us only use with one another when we really mean it. When we're certain that the other will keep it. So he takes a few deep breathes before whispering. "Okay." And kissing me.


	2. The Bear Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max was spending the night at Neil's house with Nikki, so of course that meant date-night for us. It was my own fault, really. I should've been paying attention to whatever show we were watching on Discovery Channel. Of course they would show and talk about bears, why wouldn't they?

My favorite thing about Davey was that he was ticklish. The more kisses I'd pepper to his neck and collar bones, the more he would giggle, pressing his hands against my shoulders as I kissed him.

"Oh, gosh. _Jasper._ " He complained, exasperatedly. He was always embarrassed about the way he'd giggle and blush, but I found it adorable as hell.

"What? What about me?" I asked, holding his hand as I kissed at his jawline.

"You're making me miss out on the best-" He cut himself off with giggles, squirming as I kissed at the sensitive spot on his neck. "The best p-program!! Ahh!"

I laughed, but my laughter was cut short as I heard the menacing roar of a grizzly come from the TV. I tensed up, fight-or-flight response kicking in, and I jumped off the couch and fell backwards on the floor beside the coffee table, breathing heavily as I tried to contain my panic.

In a matter of seconds, I was back at the end of that stream, mildly concussed, hungry, and hoping that Davey and Mr. Campbell would find me soon. Then I thought they did, hearing the rustles in that stupid fucking bush, only to be attacked by two giant bears. It was all over the news for some time after that, and I went home, never going back to camp as a camper again. No one looked at me the same since then. Not even my own parents. It was like I had died and came back as someone who could only ever be seen as a fragile newborn.

"Oh, gosh! Jasper!" Said David, panicked as he scrambled to turn off the TV.

He was by my side in seconds, holding my hand and getting me to sit up. "A-are you okay? I had- I had no idea they were documenting bears this episode, I'm so- I'm so sorry."

All the feelings I had after that attack come rushing back to me as I look at David now. Anger, jealousy, and resentment. The fact that he was just some troubled kid, while I was the best camper, and yet he fucking... Stole the badge from me. And the staff, and the sash. And despite nearly dying twice, and my commitment to the trial, I was 'disqualified' over some stupid shoes. I pull away from his touch, averting my eyes as I start to stand.

"I'm fine." I reply shortly, turning my back on him and making my way into the kitchen.

He stands and shifts on his feet, hesitating as he watches me open the fridge and grab a beer.

We stare at one another, his face soft, confused and apologetic as I chug back the drink before throwing the empty can in the trash. "What?"

"I'm sorry." He says, rushed. "I didn't mean to- I didn't know-"

"David, it's _fine_. " I insist, knowing that I sound mad despite not wanting to. "You don't need to always act so fucking perfect." Fuck. Shut up, idiot. "I- I need a... Some time to calm down."

I quickly leave the room, hurrying down the hall and entering our room, perhaps shutting the door a little too loud behind me as I flop face-first down on the bed.

Fuck. That's not fair. None of what happened to either of us as kids was fair, and none of it was his fault. It's not fair of me to be mad at him and blame him for that. I should apologize. But not right now. Right now I'm... Still too angry for no reason.

I roll over and stare at the ceiling. It's like out of nowhere I was hit with all of Little Jasper's thoughts and feelings, and now I have to grow the fuck up again. When I was a kid, and I first saw David get honored at the Order of the Sparrow instead of me, it felt like he was taking everything from me. All of my accomplishments. And in my eyes, he didn't even deserve it. He was just some scrawny, angry, hurt kid with ADHD. So I never went back to camp. Then, fucking 5 years later, he's transferred schools and now we're apart of each others' Junior class.

And I hated him again. Unfairly. I didn't even _know_ him, or anything about what he was going through. In my eyes he was the sweetest, most perfect guy and it made me hate myself for not living up to what he was. What happened to 'trouble-maker Davey'? Why is he head cheerleader and part of every goddamn club in school all of a sudden? I hated him, all because I hated myself.

He was apart of StuCo with me, and that's when things started to change. He tried so hard to re-connect with me, and the only reason I let him do that in the first place was because I noticed he was barely passing every math and science class he had. Because finally, there was something that I was good at that he wasn't. So I tutored him. That's when I noticed the bruises.

I hear a light knock at the door, enough to startle me out of my thoughts as I hear David's soft voice echo through the thin walls.

"Jasper? I, uh, got your favorite! Vanilla ice cream..." There's a waver in his voice. The kind he gets when he's upset but he's trying to hide it. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." I reply, sitting up. "Come in."

He does so, opening the door and walking over to hand me the bowl and a spoon. He's looking at the floor, something he does when he thinks he's done something wrong. I can feel the guilt wrack my chest.

"I'm sorry, Davey. I shouldn't have... Said that to you." I begin, setting the bowl aside on the nightstand before reaching out to hold his hand. "You're allowed to be mad at me, y'know."

"I'm not mad at you." He says, surprised that I would even imply he's allowed to be mad at anyone. "I just... I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't know that's what they were gonna be talking about, and I didn't mean to make you think of that-"

He's rambling, and the longer he rambles the more emotional he gets. So instead of letting him ramble on a second longer, I wrap my arms around his waist and pick him up before plopping him down on the bed beside me. He shouts in confusion, surprised as I cup his face in my hands and kiss his eyelids.

"Hey." I say, gentle and soft as I smile down at him. "It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and scared you like that."

His hands wrap around my head as I kiss him, trembling fingers brushing through my hair. He has this terribly idealized image of me in his head, so much so that he refuses to argue with me about anything, so long as I'm upset. Everything I ever say or do is right, and he's so eager to please all because he doesn't want me to hate him.

"You gotta stop doing that Davey." I whisper.

"Doing what?" He asks, voice trembling. Once again eager to please and afraid he's done something wrong.

"Treating me like Campbell." I reply. He looks shocked, before I elaborate. "I'm not perfect. I mess up, I take wrong turns and you can be mad at me. You can tell me that I'm wrong. Please, tell me when I'm doing something wrong. Okay?"

It's like he's just been hit with an epiphany as I tell him that, and I can tell that it takes a while for him to process as he holds my hand and looks up at me. "I... I don't know if I can do that..."

"Then I'll help you." I reply, kissing his nose. "If I do something wrong and I know I did, I'll tell you myself. Okay?"

He breathes softly, kissing my knuckles and looking down while he contemplates. Then he tells me, "Okay. And your ice cream is melting."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm angst and FLUFF *sips tea*


	3. Cult Camp; This Time With Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the first two chapters btw. Obviously.

"I put an ad in the paper. Goes out today." Says Gwen, not looking up from her _People_ magazine as she sips her morning coffee.

"Wait, what? For what?" I ask, since this is the first I'm hearing of this.

"Help. New employee around camp. Found a stash of cash and honestly... We need someone else to help wrangle these little demons." She says, glaring out the Counselor Cabin windows at the camper's tents.

"Fair enough. But, like, can we even do that? Since technically Mr. Campbell's runs this place..."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. That jackass hardly even comes around here in the first place. He probably wouldn't even notice if we fired or hired anybody in the coming months. Forget their name just like he forgets ours."

"Amen." I reply, glancing over at the door to David and I's room, worried that he'll somehow hear us trashing the name of his dear old camp dad and wake up just to scold us.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower and wake his bitch-ass up." Says Gwen, downing the last of her cup and heading off to the communal bathrooms. That's another one of the biggest downsides at this hellhole of a camp, in my humble opinion.

 

* * *

 

I heard from David that Gwen had apparently immediately left for vacation the second she met Daniel, and after coming into contact with him, I'm honestly not surprised. The all-white ensemble with the blue eyes and blonde hair just screams gay, or white supremacist, or both. The point is I'm unsettled.

He was like a carbon-copy of David, but fake.

"Okay! So, to start off the day, we're going to go over what is and isn't a baseball, since we had another incident just this morning of those lil kiddos whacking an old grenade through the window!" Exclaims David, gesturing to the broken cabin window as he talks to Daniel.

"Oh, how unruly of them! I'm terribly sorry you had to deal with this behavior. You seem like such a swell fellow." Replies Daniel, smiling at and leaning closer to Davey. And is he... Flirting?

"Oh, well thank you!" Replies David, excited at the compliment directed his way. "The kids are just finishing up breakfast. We were actually preparing to head over there now! Weren't we, Jasper?"

"Sure thing, babe." I reply. I don't often whip out the pet names, since it disgusts both Gwen and the campers, but hey. Neither of them are around and maybe I just want to establish my position here at camp. "Let's head out."

I then give David a quick kiss on the cheek before he leads the way towards the mess hall, a blushing mess. I take my place beside Daniel, commenting to him as we walk. "Davey and I used to go to camp here together. Long... History. Between us."

He laughs, though it seems a bit sinister. "Well, you sure are lucky. He seems just _darling_."

Nope. I don't fucking like that tone one bit! It's predatory and invasive.

 

* * *

 

"And that concludes my presentation on what is, and is not, a baseball! Any questions?" Asks David from across the room, and several little hands shoot up from the crowd as I help Quartermaster clean up after breakfast.

"Yes! Max!" Exclaims David, and I roll my eyes. _No favorite camper_ , he says. What a nerd.

"Who the fuck is that?" Asks Max, with all the attitude he can muster.

"Why what an excellent question!" Replies David, with the most forced enthusiasm he can conjure up as he directs his attention to Daniel, who has been staring at him the whole damn time. "Campbell campers, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest co-counselor, Daniel!"

"Howdy, kiddos!" Says Daniel, introducing himself. Jesus christ, _howdy?_

Space kid greets him with little to no worry whatsoever, as Max counters with a huffed. "You've _got_ to be shitting me."

"Woah! Watch the language there, little fella!" He replies, and David glows as he chimes in.

"Watch the language indeed!" And he puts his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Is that... Jealousy, I'm feeling? "Just because Daniel here is new, doesn't mean you should treat him any different than you treat me!"

Nikki promptly throws mud that she was just storing in her pocket directly at Daniel's shirt, and I can't help but smile.

"He IS you, David!" Shouts Max. "Save for the outfit. Seriously, freakshow, what's with the cult leader get-up?"

I can't help but laugh from across the room, before taking my trash bag out of the mess hall and off to the trashcan. It might have been just a trick of the eyes, but I could've _sworn_ that David gave me a disapproving look as I left.

I feel a bit... Angry. And I'm not quite sure why. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and jealous, and I should back off a bit and leave Daniel alone. But on the other hand, my gut tells me that something's off about him, and I've learned over the years to always trust my gut.

Seconds later, after I've ditched the bag and my gloves, David comes out of the mess hall with a wide smile on his face.

"Daniel already has several activities prepared while I finish up his paperwork! Isn't that wonderful?" He asks.

"Yeah. Uh... Listen, David. I kinda... I have a bad feeling. Y'know, Max kind of has a point with the cult-leader thing." I say, and David frowns.

"Oh. I didn't realize we judged people by how they dress here at camp." He counters, crossing his arms, and I sigh.

"That's not what I meant. It's not just how he dresses, it's his whole... Attitude, y'know? I just think-"

"Jasper, you are being incredibly biased right now and quite frankly it's ruining the camp spirit. I'm gonna go finish up that paperwork and try to... Breathe in some of that fresh nature smell." He replies, before turning to leave for the counselor's cabin, clearly visibly upset.

Ugh. Nice going, jackass. He's probably right. You're just judging him unfairly based on him acting a little... Different. Whatever! Everyone's a bit different here at camp campbell. I need to get over myself.

 

* * *

 

 

"David?" I coo, opening the door to see him sitting at our desk, not looking up as he fills out the employment paperwork.

"Yes?" He asks, and I shut the door, walking over to sit beside him and lean over the desk to look him in the eyes. He glances at me, before shifting and going back to the paper.

"I'm sorry." I say, which causes him to actually stop what he's doing and look up at me.

His big, saucer puppy-dog eyes are just too fucking much as he asks. "Yeah?"

"Yep. For realsies." I reply. "I shouldn't have judged him before even really getting to know him. He seems nice."

"Oh." He says, setting down his pen. I smirk, holding his hand and kissing up on his neck.

"Oh? C'mon, Davey. What do I gotta do? Throw me a bone!" He laughs, and I move from my seat over to sit in his lap, refusing to leave him alone as I assault him with kisses.

He blushes from ear to ear, giggling at me as I smooch. "Okay! I forgive you! You're making it hard to focus."

"Gosh. Guess that means I outta finish up that paperwork for you, huh?" I offer, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Uhh... Okay. I- Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." I reply, and the two of us share a sweet, long kiss before Max and Nikki's fists bang on the cabin door.

"A CULTIST! YOU HIRED A FUCKING CULTIST YOU IDIOT!" He shouts, and I snicker before getting off David's lap and allowing him to open the door.

Outside the cabin, I hear the four of them chatting, and somewhere in the middle Nikki shouts "WAKE UP AND SMELL THE KOOL-AID!" before proceeding to smack David. The four of them then trot off, I'm assuming to go deal with... Whatever's going on with Daniel.

 

* * *

 

When I finally emerge from the counselor's cabin and head out to the camp activities clearing, all the campers' clothes have been bleached and they're holding red solo-cups filled with kool-aid while Daniel and David have a sing-off.

I'm so fucking amazed that I just stand at the table with the kids and watch whatever's going on before me to unfold.

"I hope this won't sound impolite, or come across as too forthright. But even though you seem alright, I... Think I might be better than you!" Wow, Davey. Forward. And to think he was scolding me on my manners earlier today. "Now please do keep this thought in mind, that's just my personal conviction. You're smart and fun and sweet and kind, I'd call our friendship an addiction!" Nope. Here comes his sickening sweetness. God, he's so pure. I love him.

"You shoes are shined, your breath dulce, but still I'd find I'd have to say I... Think I might be better than you!"

Oh, wow. And here comes Super Creepy Cult Fuck, on the fiddle. "You seem impressed with what you've shown but I don't find it that compelling. You've sung my praise but not your own and, well, I think that's pretty telling. But while we're on the subject of how I'm superb and leagues above you... Ought to know I'm number one."

My jealousy converts to anger as I hear him insult my precious sweet boyfriend, and I start to stand to go kick his teeth in when five kids all grab my legs and hold me still.

"What the fuck, little dudes? C'mon! You were all freakin' about him earlier, what's the holdup?" I ask, confused and annoyed.

"All. Hail. Daniel." They all chant in unison, and now the bleached clothes start to make a lot more sense.

"Oh my God. He brainwashed you kids, didn't he?" Instead of a proper reply, all I get is another chant of 'all hail Daniel' as I'm held captive in my seat.

For the record, I could totally kick all these kids asses if I wanted to. However, not only would David be mad at me, but I'm pretty sure that would terminate my employment. Plus, it's not like it's really any of their faults. They've just been mind-fucked by Creepy Cult Guy. I told you, David! I fucking told you so!

Instead, I just watch the show, hoping that David will lyrically kick this guys ass. Okay, now they're getting really close. Now their foreheads are touching. That's fine! That's fine, it's- DID DANIEL JUST FUCKING EYEBROW WAGGLE AT HIM!?

This time, I decide that I will try to fight back against these children in the least harmful way possible so that I can kick Daniel's ass for dumping on my boyfriend's self-esteem and then eyebrow-waggling at him. The only problem with that is the fact that the combined strength of 10 brainwashed children is actually a lot more than I thought it was. Plus, trying to fight back as peacefully as possible has proven to be difficult, especially with Nurf's bullying strength. Fuck. I am _not_ getting my ass kicked by children, by the way. Absolutely not.

"Like keeping up this camp charade, and tricking kids to drink kool-aid-" He says, before just SLAMMING BACK A CUP OF SAID POISONED KOOL-AID, WHAT THE FUCK. "To sacrifice them- Oh, wait..."

Yeah, dumbass. "GET FUCKED!" I shout, and he nervously chuckles before clearing his throat and calling off the kids.

"I may have... Overestimated, my abilities." He says, before hunching over and forcing himself to puke while I call the cops.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, after Daniel is driven to the ER and I stop Jen before dealing with a repeat of the situation, I lie in bed with Davey and hold his hand.

"Not to say I told you so, but..."

"It's not nice to rub it in." Objects David with a pout.

I smile and laugh, David being far too cute for me to deal with. "I'm not rubbing anything in. I'm just saying. Trust me about this kinda thing next time? Yeah?"

"Okay." He agrees, before I lean over to give him a kiss.

"Cool. Love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gettin beat up by children is rly funny 2 me goddd


	4. Who Was Supposed To Pick Up Max?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they love their son, they're just....... forgetful parents is all.

"Hey, Jasper. I was just wondering where you and Max were? Since school gets out at 3:30 and it's 4:20 now, and neither of you seem to be home."

Don't laugh, Jasper. Stop it. Weed jokes aren't funny. "What? I thought you were supposed to get him today. Right?"

"No, I work late Tuesday's and Thursdays! Remember? Oh, god, he's been waiting for almost an hour! Or not, oh god, what if someone snatched him? What if the police took him 'cause we're bad parents? Oh, god!"

I heard David moving around on the other end as he proceeded to freak out, and the jingle of car keys being taken off the counter. "That- But it's Wednesday, right?" I ask, before pulling my phone away to check the date. No. It's Tuesday, idiot! "Oh, fuck. I'm sorry. I still got like 10 minutes left on my lunch break. I can go get him if you-"

"No, no, it's fine. He's been waiting long enough and I'm closer anyways. Oh, god. We're terrible parents. He probably thinks we hate him, doesn't he? Oh, God." He says, proceeding to freak out as he starts the car.

"We're not terrible parents. If anything, _I'm_ the terrible parent since I'm the one who forgot. I'm sorry. I'll- I'll make it up to you when I get home. Both of you. Promise." I say, before hanging up as to not distract David while he drives.

The guilt is too much for me to finish the last few bites of my chicken sandwich, and I end up abandoning it in the garbage on my way back to work. Maybe if I cut my lunch break short like this, and work extra hard this next hour, I can get off a little early? I sigh as I leave the little sandwich shop that I often take my lunch break at as I start my car. Goddamn it. Who knows what Max must be thinking right now? Poor kid. I'm not fit to be a parent at all, am I?

* * *

I bite my lip as I stare at the stupid fucking pebbles at my feet, kicking them around. My stomach growls a bit. Seriously!? It's been almost an hour! Nobody else is even here and now I'm just that loser kid who's parents forgot about them. _Again._

Goddamn it. David said it would be different. He _promised_. And him and Jasper have this stupid fucking thing about promises where you absolutely cannot break one or whatever. Just goes to show I was right. Never trust an adult.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I didn't _want_ to be right. Not this time. Not about this. But whatever. All that means is that I've just gotta... Get used to being forgotten again. I sniffle and raise my hoodie sleeve up to wipe at my eyes. Seriously? Am I fucking crying right now? Quit it. I'm not a baby.

I look up when I hear a car pull into the drive way and see David's stupid red mini van park. He gets out of the car and starts running over, but I just grab my backpack and sling it over my shoulder, walking in the direction of the car coldly.

"Oh, God, Max! Are you okay? I'm so sorry- I- Jasper misread the date- and when I saw you two weren't at home, I just... Well, I thought..." He starts to trail off as I walk right past him and climb in the back seat, throwing my things to the floor and buckling up.

He seems to get the hint, following suit as he gets in the front seat and starts up the car. "I'm sorry. That's right- you must be hungry. Are you hungry, Max?" He asks, glancing at me from the rear view mirror.

I refuse to meet his gaze, opting instead to stare out the window as David hits the road. "Uhh... Y'know, Steak n Shake is on the way home. We could probably pick something up there, if you like. Or anywhere else, really. It's up to you."

Nice try, _dad_. You're getting hit with a cold case of the silent treatment from me. Although I am gonna snag one of those 'only-for-the-weekend' Popsicles when I get home. 

* * *

I manage to get off work at 5 rather than 5:30 that night as I pull into our driveway and park the car. Fuck. They're probably so mad at me, as they should be. I can't believe that I thought it was Wednesday _literally all day long_. Like, how could I be so clueless!? I'm not allowed to be clueless anymore! I have a kid!

A kid who's probably mad as hell at me. I sigh as I enter the house and see David sitting on the couch, crocheting nervously. He doesn't even notice when I put down my bags and hang up my jacket, startled when I sit down beside him.

"Hey." I say, softly.

"Max is _really_ upset." He says, immediately fretting. "He hasn't come out of his room since we got home. Are we- are we bad parents?"

"What?" I ask, alarmed. "No! No, no no. No way. If anyone's the bad parent here, it's me. I'm the one who... Neglected." I say, uneasy.

He looks sad when I say that, and kind of guilty. As if him implying we were bad parents led me to the conclusion that _I_ might be. "It's fine, David. We're fine. We're just knew to this and... Learning, is all. I'll go talk to him."

I then get up and grab Max's favorite flavor of Popsicle, root beer, from the kitchen, then move to knock on Max's bedroom door.

"Hey, kiddo. It's me. Can we talk?"

He hesitates a few seconds, perhaps thinking it over, before finally saying. "Come in."

I enter the room, shutting the door behind me and snickering as I watch Max play on his DS while finishing off a Popsicle. That little stinker.

"I knew you'd want one of these." I chime, before sitting beside him and handing him the second Popsicle.

"Two?" He asks, eyes wide as he snatches the treat out of my hands.

"Yeah, two. Just don't tell David. And eat all your veggies later." I reply, smiling at him before affectionately ruffling his hair.

He laughs, before starting on his second Popsicle and playing Pokemon Sun.

"You already have a Gyarados? Dude, sick. How'd you do that?"

"Grinding." He replies. "And _not_ the type you and David do."

"Don't be gross." I reply. "Hey, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm real sorry about today. It wasn't David's fault, by the way, so please don't be mad at him. I thought it was Wednesday _all_ day long. So it... It wasn't just me forgetting about you, or deciding not to pick you up as some kind of stupid punishment. It just... My forgetfulness had nothing to do with how I feel about you. Okay? I love you."

"Gross and cheesy." He replies, then, a little later, "It's okay. I forget what day it is all the time. It's no big deal. Plus, you let me have two Popsicles, so..."

I laugh. "Alright. Thanks, Max." I say, before getting up to leave the room.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" I ask, hesitating before I go.

"Don't tell David, but you guys are... Good. Good parents. Way better than my old ones, anyway."

"Aww. That's sweet, Max." I say, smiling at him as he rolls his eyes.

He mumbles out a 'yeah, yeah', and I take that as my queue to leave him alone.

David looks at me when I re-enter the living room, with those big beautiful puppy dog eyes of his, and says, "How'd it go? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, babe. He's fine. Everything's good now." I say, sitting beside him and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, what would I do without you?" He comments with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that my bitch-ass has 2 give every character that I even REMOTELY care abt some tragic-ass backstory shit god.


End file.
